hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria's Soldier
|romaji= Senshi no Maria |date= March 13th, 2013 |arc= Blood Ties Arc |characters= #Chitose Toriiooji #Vivian Blanchard #Nils Lees #Heidi #Medico #Riz Aquilanti }} |Senshi no Maria}} is the 17th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary The group arrives at the Italian capital city, Rome. Chitose Toriiooji then can be seen being surprised when she find herself and the others being inside one of White Joker's Medical Facility in which located deep beneath the Colosseum. Subsequently, as Nils Lees uses his Mist Minotaur to take his incapacitated friends around the facility, Heidi suddenly starts to vomit a quite amount of blood. His condition prompts Vivian Blanchard to comment on his reckless behavior, although she also praises his tenacity and integrity as she blushes. Showing as though he doesn't care about the young lady's opinion, Heidi asks her about the doctor on duty. Vivian then explains to them about the so-called Maria's Soldier, a young genius doctor who she acknowledge to have a high degree of proficiency in medical healing. Unfortunately before she is able to finish her explanation, a monkey appears beside the dying Heidi. As the others were questioning about the monkey's appearance and Chitose who thinks it is cute, it suddenly snatch the powerless Heidi. Vivian who recognizes the monkey quickly orders Nils to go after it where he quickly complains as he had already trying his best. Unfortunately, Vivian quickly scolds him and tells him not to talk back to her. As Heidi and the monkey arrives in a certain room, someone is coming out of the curtain while thanking the monkey whom the said person calls Medico. The moment Chitose, Vivi and Nils arrive at the chamber, they see a quite an intimate sight as the young woman coming close to Heidi in which took Vivi and Chitose by surprise. Subsequently, as Chitose and Nils fall into admiration to the her beauty, she then explains that she always gets her job done by having a close skinship with her patient. Vivian Blanchard then reveals her identity as Riz Aquilanti, a White Joker's doctor who is famous on using over skinship when treating her patients. As Vivi assessed Riz as a woman of devilish nature, she quickly asks the said doctor to stop her act. However, acting indifferent as ever, Heidi nonchalantly asks her eyes' condition due to her being so close to him. Furthermore, he also questions her ability as Heidi assessed Dodomekis' poison to be a type that is yet to be discovered. Fortunately, as he tries to make his point, all the wounds on his body had already starting to disappear as Riz states the the treatment is finished. Riz then proceed on straightening the fact that her eyes are normal while identifying Vivi's and Chitose's issues. Heidi who sees her impossible feats, activates his Newtonian Apple and demands an explanation from her while nullifying the gravity around them. She then easily answers that it is her job and she would happily accepts any requests from her patients. Hearing Riz's statement, Heidi proceeds on asking her to run a diagnosis on him as he reveals his Mavro and human hybrid blood. Witnessing Heidi's bravery on revealing such informations quickly bring Riz Aquilanti into tears as she accepts his request. Seeing her instructor asking for someone else's help, Chitose Toriiooji quickly volunteered to help him as well in which Heidi agrees as she is his assistant. A complete diagnosis of Heidi's body is then preformed by Riz and Chitose while Vivi and Nils waiting outside, much to Vivi's annoyance. The result of the experiment prompts Riz to analyze Heidi's blood as a substance that might hold the information upon the Mavro members' strength and conludes that it might also holding unique features. Subsequently, Heidi quickly states that he is only a half and can only exerts half of the Mavro's Eureka compatibility. However, Riz argues on his opinion by saying that his hybrid lineage might exerts something that even surpasses the Mavro's capability whether Heidi could skillfully control both the Mavro and the human blood inside of him. Later on, Riz Aquilanti announces Heidi's next mission where she will also participates. At the same time, Riz reveals a shocking fact about herself. She starts to undress in which surprised both Vivian Blanchard and Nils. However, they are taken by even more surprise when they see that Riz Aquilanti is actually a full-fledged man in which Heidi had already realized from their previous contact. He reveals that he only takes womanly form to soothe his patient, showing a high degree of dedication to his job. He then proceeds on explaining their next mission where they need to head to Austria. The said mission involves on acquiring a certain painting in which it was painted using an Eureka called the Landsteinerian Paint. Riz further elaborate that acquiring the painting is essential to further analyze Heidi's peculiar blood while leaving Chitose Toriiooji, Vivian Blanchard and Nils in the state of confusion. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation